Espera y Escucha (Stop and Listen: Spanish Edition)
by SonamyKitty
Summary: Un plan que no pude ir mal. Eso es lo que Amy tiene para Sonic. Algo que los traerá mas cercas que nunca. No es lo de siempre. Como reaccionara Sonic?


**_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes en esta historia._**

**Espera y Escucha**

El parque en el lago era un lugar muy popular en este momento del día. Aunque la mayor parte era debido al famoso Sonic el Erizo que atraviesa el parque, ya que lo había estado haciendo todos los días durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. Los paparazzi estaban estacionados fuera del parque, a la espera de atraparlo en su camino fuera del parque. Pero él corrió por delante de ellos demasiado rápido para que ellos lo vieran. Él se rió, sabiendo que nunca lo atraparían. Disminuyó la velocidad mientras llegaba alrededor de la esquina, pero al instante se aceleró cuando vio quien lo estaba esperando.

Amy Rose se había levantado muy temprano esta mañana, se duchó y se preparó. Ella sabía que si iba a encontrar Sonic en su camino fuera del parque, tenía que estar allí antes de que él salga del parque. El día anterior había llegado tarde y él ya se había ido antes de que ella llegara. Tenía que asegurarse de que no volviera a ocurrir. Mientras esperaba en la esquina, el lugar donde Sonic siempre se desacelera, pensó en lo que iba a decirle y practicó de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha azul. "Sonic!" ella lo llamó antes de que pudiera huir.

"Amy, yo realmente no tengo tiempo para esto. Voy a ir a reunirme con Tails en diez minutos!" Cogió velocidad y corrió hacia las montañas místicas.

"Sonic, por favor. Tu eres la cosa más rápida viva! Tu puedes llegar allí en un minuto. No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo o ir a una cita conmigo, te lo prometo. Sólo necesito que pares. .. te detengas y me escuches durante cinco minutos. Sólo cinco minutos. Es todo lo que necesito. "

Sonic se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Esta era Amy y, sin embargo que lo molestaba todos los días, era su amiga. Además, sentía curiosidad por lo que iba a decir. Suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente no era una buena idea. ¿Quién sabía lo que tenía en mente? "Cinco minutos".

"Sonic", ella comenzó y lo miró a los ojos. Mala idea. El discurso que se había pasado horas diciendo una y otra vez delante del espejo y había hecho los cambios sin fin para el fin de hacerlo perfecto, salió volando de su mente. Sus ojos eran la sombra más profunda de color verde y se sentía como si pudiera perderse en ellos para siempre. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ahora, era sólo ellos y nadie más. Casi podía oír las campanas de boda.

"Vamos Amy, no tengo todo el día." Él dijo, de pronto consciente de los ojos de Amy sobre él. Él se movió incómodamente.

Amy se sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando. Empezó otra vez, tratando de no tartamudear. "Sonic, Yo...Yo. .. Yo S-Solo quería d-decir q-que he estado pensando muy duro la semana pasada sobre ...sobre nosotros. Que tu n-no sientes por mí lo que-lo que y-yo siento por ti. "Amy tomó aire y siguió su camino." Acepto el hecho de que todos los que seremos es amigos. Apesar de que me va a doler verte con otras chicas más adelante en el futuro, yo me encargaré. Debido yo. .. Realmente te quiero, Sonic y si todo lo que quieres ser es amigos, entonces estoy de acuerdo con eso. Yo no te voy a molestar ya te lo prometo. Simplemente vamos a ser amigos y que no tendrás que correr cada vez que me veas. "

Sonic miró fijamente. Él no esperaba esto. De hecho, él había estado esperando una invitación a una fiesta o que necesitaba un favor, pero no esto! Así que ahí estaba, sorprendido frente a Amy como un idiota. Finalmente recordó cómo cerrar la boca. Bueno. Ahora tenía que recordar cómo hablar. "Amy ..." empezó a decir, no estoy seguro de qué decir. Su mano inconscientemente hizo su camino a la parte posterior de su cuello, una señal de que estaba nervioso. Lo intentó de nuevo, "Amy, Yo simplemente no puedo es-estar en una rela-rela-relación," se obligó a correr la voz. "Con Eggman y todo, serías su objetivo número uno y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti, ya que realmente me importas a mi, Amy. Te quiero." Él respiró hondo y se lanzó a través de sus siguientes palabras. "Me gustas mucho, más que una amiga, pero yo no estoy listo para estar atado a una chica, pero quizás en el futuro, no lo sé ..." Él flotó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer . Él le había confesado sus sentimientos y dada Amy espero que todos en una sola frase. Esto no era bueno. Esperó al aplastante abrazo que estaba seguro de que iba a suceder y se preparó. Pero no fue así. Miró a Amy. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Amy era consciente de la mirada en blanco en su cara, pero ella no podía creer lo de Sonic acababa de decirle. Ella no entendía lo que Sonic había estado diciendo ya que algunas partes había estado hablando demasiado rápido para que ella comprendiera, pero ella había conseguido unas cuantas palabras y reconstruyó los juntos para entender lo que decía. "¿Es esto cierto? Todo lo que me acabas de decir? ¿O simplemente me dices esto porque sientes lástima por mí?" Ella le gritó, ira burbujeaba en su interior.

A Sonic se le formó una gota de sudor. No quería volver a Amy loca. Nadie quería meterse con una Amy enojada. Sólo la idea de su martillo hacia que él se retorciera. "No, no Amy," le dijo."No es así. Realmente te quiero." Él dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Allí estaba confesando sus sentimientos con calma cuando el era conocido por ser el tipo de persona que no confiesa sus sentimientos. Especialmente a Amy.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Estaba nervioso y no quería que Eggman y los paparazzi conocieran para saber y para que sea noticia de primera plana portada y todo y yo no quería que ... hicieras precisamente eso." Él contestó refiriéndose al aplastante abrazo de Amy que fue exprimiendo la vida fuera de él. Él jadeó en busca de aire.

"Lo siento"

"Está bien, sólo tienes que ir por algo un poco menos aplastante la próxima vez."

"Voy a tratar de." Aflojó su agarre en él y se quedó así por un tiempo, sólo la celebración de unos a otros. "Umm, Sonic?" Ella tocó el hombro y señaló detrás de él. "Sobre eso haciendo noticia de la portada ..."

Sonic se dio la vuelta para ver los paparazzis tomando fotos de ellos ferozmente. Suspiró. "Uf, que están empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Muuuy ..." Se quedó mirando sus zapatos, no estaba seguro de qué decir. "Esto es incómodo." Su mano se movió a la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Bien, entonces somos amigos?"

Él le sonrió. "Por ahora."

* * *

Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Esta es mi primera historia así que por favor no sean malos. Pero la crítica constructiva será aceptada de buen grado. Cualquier gramaticales o faltas de ortografía que se encuentran, por favor dígame. Mire por favor mi página para historias futuras para que pueda leerlas y me diga lo que piensa de ellas.


End file.
